


Footsie

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean play footsie.  (yeah, that's pretty much it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsie

Sam started so badly when he felt the touch on his foot that he ended up sloshing coffee over the side of his cup onto the table. Luckily, it missed both his hands. Instead of grabbing a napkin to clean it up, though, he gazed wide-eyed at his brother in shock. 

After a long moment Sam felt the foot begin to withdraw and knew that Dean had misunderstood. So he quickly extended his foot and rubbed it against Dean’s boot. It was ridiculous. After everything they had done last night, all that amazing sex and _this _was what made him blush? He fought down the fire in his cheeks and ducked his head slightly.__

__He felt the foot still and then it pressed hard against his. He looked up and saw Dean sitting there, uncertainty in his eyes. He smiled._ _

__Dean pulled out his wallet and threw some money down. “Let’s get out of here.”_ _

__Sam followed, lamenting the loss of Dean playing footsie with him, but knowing that better things were likely to happen soon._ _

__

__End_ _


End file.
